


狼人杀

by youchibangyebunengfei



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M, 九辫 德云社 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:34:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21870874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youchibangyebunengfei/pseuds/youchibangyebunengfei
Relationships: 杨九郎 张云雷 - Relationship
Kudos: 9





	狼人杀

玩过狼人杀吗？假作真时真亦假。真诚与欺骗，玫瑰与利刃，瞬息万变，不离其宗。

01.  
再见是现在的情景，他住进了父亲的房子，成为了我名义上的后妈。  
长条方桌横在中间，四个角规规矩矩，提点着客人该有的礼仪。他乖顺腼腆的笑着，不带姓的喊我的名字，像情人间的爱称。  
我想起多年前的旧事，那时我还叫杨淏翔，那时母亲尚在好时光。我除了没爸爸同身边的孩子没什么两样。那时他住在村西的古树旁，我们赤着脚跑过山野，陪伴我们的只有风。  
那年他还留着长生辫儿。跑的远了，我拿小指绕上他的发，一钩就能把人带进怀里。他便无辜的看着我，拿眼睛里的星辰大海来淹我。  
那一年一位民营企业家来到了大山中，说要承担社会责任，资助贫困学生生活。几天后，母亲把我抱在怀里，哭着说那个人是我爸。我不知如何反应，只是觉得我和那个人半点也不像。  
我妈带着我跟我所谓的父亲来到了R市，住进了父亲给她准备的金屋。我临走的前一天进山摘了一大捧红枣送到他的家门前。我不知该怎么说，也不知该说什么。只是想：不能让这个人忘了我，因为故事一定还会继续。  
那一年山里的一切长得都很好，他说他得到了资助，一定能考出大山。  
“到时候我去找你。”  
“我等你。”  
“那拉勾。”  
说这话的时候杨淏翔十三岁，张云雷十岁。  
我年少时第六感得到了验证。故事得到了延续，以这样的形式。  
十年沧海桑田，花落燕归，我努力在面前的男人身上寻找那个少年的影子。却因往事久远难寻，现实荒诞无稽而模糊了情绪。  
我突然想去给我妈烧点纸，告诉她：你努力了一生没能进入的房子现在被一个叫张云雷的年轻男人入主了。你在天上看看我爸，你还能死心塌地的爱他吗？  
但我想，如果妈真能听到我的话，回答一定是“爱”。她这一生只做了两件事，不遗余力的爱一个有妇之夫，外加给他生个私生子。  
父亲为了他的新欢特地换了左手执筷，只为握住身旁之人的手。  
眼睛里好像扎了根刺，我不想看对面的两人，偏头瞧桌上的法式烛台。  
烛火一跳一跳的，脆弱又多情。

02.  
我爸年近半百却老当益壮，我看见自己的小妈颤着腿下楼的时候手被电磁炉上的咖啡壶烫了一哆嗦。  
煮沸的咖啡溢出壶沿，溅在电磁炉上。我忙收回视线关上火。  
他走进厨房。  
“能分我一点吗？”他靠在门边，V字形衣领露出米白色的锁骨，欲盖弥彰。我偏头瞧他眼下的乌青，打开一盒牛奶倒进小锅里，重新打开电磁炉。  
“牛奶吧，咖啡是隔夜的。”  
我不再看他，却感觉那人的眼神带着意图的把我从头顶浏览到脚跟。  
他又说话了。  
“你认识我吗？”他问。“我大概认识你，如果你改过名字的话。”他接着说道。  
我改名那年十七。一年之内发生了很多变故。先是母亲肝癌去世，再是杨家血统纯正的大少爷犯事入狱。我爸忙着多方打点的时候一回头看见了已经成为孤儿的我，才想起来自己除了和妻子有个儿子之外还有个私生子。  
这一辈从“九”字，我哥叫杨九霄，我改名为杨九郎。我爸是个精明的人，连名字也能取出云泥之别。  
诚然如此，我还是由衷的感谢母亲的死和大哥的入狱。我终于能分得一小块阳光，有了在父亲面前表现自己的机会。  
最初的那段时间，我很享受父亲向外人介绍我的过程，起码人前我是所谓的杨家少爷。但我很清楚，我扔的掉从前的名字，扔不掉从前的出身。昨晚这个人第一次喊我“杨九郎”的时候一种不可名状的厌恶感从大脑传递到五感。因为我在这个人身上既看到了卑微的母亲，又看到了苟且偷生的自己。  
我收回回忆，把煮沸的牛奶倒进杯里。  
“挺长时间没见了。我以为，你是要上大学的。”结果却上了我爸的床。  
他没说话。  
我把牛奶递给他。因为距离拉进，低头能看见被布料所遮盖的皮肤，上面是斑驳的淤青。我想自己可能是起得早了，脑子不太清醒，脱口就是一句：我爸真是太不懂得怜香惜玉了。说完才后悔的要咬舌头，这话太暧昧了，像什么故事的序言。  
没收到预料中的羞愤，他挺了挺腰，微勾起唇，皮笑肉不笑的样子，“是啊，你父亲很粗鲁呢。”他喝了一口杯中的牛奶，冲我说了句“谢谢儿子”，倒进了一旁的水槽里。  
那时我才发现所谓乖顺的小兔不过是一只披着纯情柔软人设的花猫，暗暗打磨着利爪与尖牙。  
人说猫有猫的可爱，可惜我见猫生畏，只看得见他的危险。

03.  
哥入狱以后，老头比之前更忙了。从前公司里的事哥能分担一半，他的职位空出来，老头便回到了五六年前的工作状态，甚至要更忙。因为这两年国家说要重视民营企业。  
我在公司有个挂名的虚职，不到万不得已公司的事轮不着我插手。我继承了母亲的自知之明，每日香车美女，过我爸希望我过的生活。  
老头只要一离开市区宅子里的那只猫就会原形毕露。开着我爸给他买的车出门，不过午夜不回家。  
有天晚上我和他在门口相遇，场面一度十分尴尬。张云雷的眼神刀子似的，在我怀里的小野模身上割了个来回，又是那副皮笑肉不笑的样子。  
“带人回来，你爸让吗？”  
小野模感受到了对方的冒犯，拿手勾我的袖子。“杨少，这人谁啊？”  
我搂着她的腰进门，回头看着门口的人礼貌的微笑。“我小妈。”  
小野模的身材很好，床上表现也令人满意，我从后面进入她。射的时候，眼前闪过一个人的脸。  
我以为我会软，真实情况是那个人的脸使我省去了中场休息，神情激昂的再度提枪上阵。  
我有点想抽自己两个嘴巴。不为别的，就是觉得挺跌份儿的。像儿时看着别的小孩手里新奇的玩具，然后情不自禁的想象那份快乐。  
穷人比富人更有智慧，因为求之不得造就了人类的想象力。

04.  
接到电话的时候我正在马场下注，压的是四号。  
老头说：你得回来一趟，你冯姨去世了。冯雯芋，我爸盖了章的法定配偶，早三年前就搬去了临市的疗养院。晚年患上心脏病的她再没有精力去应付父亲接连不穷的情人，二人早已是表面父妻。  
冯雯芋死的不体面，车祸。脸被仪表盘撞的支离破碎，肇事司机还在逃逸。我和老头走进太平间，张云雷识趣的等在门口。  
白布掀起的时候我想的是真是为难了殡仪化妆师。  
父亲与我并肩站着，瞧不出悲喜。我应下了操办冯雯芋丧事的差事，想着得找人去狱里通知杨九霄一声。  
复杂的心里活动使我的表情十分僵硬，不得已躲进厕所抽烟。记忆里那个陪伴了我少年梦魇的女人终于不再是我心头的一根刺。诚然我无法忘记她给予我和母亲的屈辱，如今却也终于有理由让那些血肉模糊的记忆凝结成疤。  
我告诉自己该放下了。然而一松手，一颗心仍是赘的生疼。我不清楚自己想要什么，只是觉得不满足，这种被现实逼迫的无力感几度把我折磨的死去活来。

05.  
祖母绿的宝石戒指小巧精致，衬得起张云雷的指。然而我却无心细品那双好看的手，因为我知道，张云雷手上戴的，是冯雯芋的戒指。  
此时是深夜，父亲出差未归。他的脸在灯光下晦暗不明，身上宝石蓝色的浴袍水似的裹在他身上。  
我有点不可思议，又有点难以理解。  
“理由呢？”  
他拿下唇间的烟跨坐到我身上，将烟雾吐在我脸上。  
“这结局不也一直是你期待的吗，杨淏翔？”  
我掐住他的腰。  
“别这么叫我。”  
“怎么，揭开你的伤疤了？”  
他的下巴垫在我的肩上，唇贴近我的耳廓，说话时能感受到他声带的震动。  
“这些都是她应得的，不过是上帝借了我的手。我找的那人靠谱，本身就背着命案，还差这桩罪吗？”  
他的手扶上我的肩膀，若有若无的揉捏。  
“你这些年，过的就是这样的日子，苟延残喘，仰人鼻息？”  
我翻身把他摁在床上，未熄的烟蒂把雪白的床单烧出一个黑漆漆的洞。  
“与你无关。”  
张云雷拿手勾着我的衣领把我拉向他，脚背蹭着我的小腿。  
“你不想我吗，翔子？你说我们还会再见，现在我来见你了，你为什么不敢见我？”  
他拉着我的手放至浴袍的腰带上，那是个松松垮垮的活结，底下掩盖着他的原始真诚。  
“我听到过，你在浴室里自慰的时候，喊过我的名字。杨淏翔，我们的关系就像这层遮羞布，揭开了，我就是你的人了。”  
他的话缓慢而低沉，刻意眯起的双眼，眼中盛着我，盛着森林深处的糖果屋。我双手搭上那个结，把它系成了死结。  
“妈妈这样勾引儿子，我爸知道吗？”  
我如愿以偿的得到了一耳光，糖果屋和我在他的眼底一齐幻灭。我害怕得到。与其拥有后再失去，不如打一开始便一无所有。  
我的磊磊还在遥远的大山深处等着与我相见，只要我不承认，我便永远拥有着十岁时的张云雷。

※森林深处的糖果屋暗示欲望，一说代表对母爱的留恋

06.  
张云雷受伤了，从家里到二楼摔了下来。当时我正站在卧室门前偷听他和老头的争吵。他说是他自己不小心。我看了一眼坐在病床前的父亲点了点头，脑海中浮现出父亲将他摔向窗边的情景。  
民居的二楼相对较矮，人还是伤得不轻。需要在医院住上一阵子。老头第二天上午就走了，给张云雷的卡里打了五十万。彼时我正坐在床边给他剥橘子，短信发来后他笑了一声，一种嘲讽的笑。  
“我这算赚了。”我把一块橘子递到他嘴边，他吃了一口说酸，眼角流下一串泪。  
我张嘴想询问他和老头吵架的原因，想问为什么老头会愤怒到把他往窗边推，最终却一个音也没能发出来，只好拿酸涩的橘子堵上自己的嘴。  
我和张云雷之间所隔的不只伦理，更有无穷的猜忌与怨怼。

07.  
天空下起了细雨，减弱了风，打散了雾，林中是泥土与松木的香气。我看见远方升起的炊烟，想来是在呼唤未归家的小孩。  
“磊磊，我们该回家了。”我说，去抓身旁人的手，却抓了个空。  
我环顾四周，只有竹和松。  
都怪我，怪我没紧紧抓住他，把他弄丢了。未来的路穷且坚，我怎么能让他一个人走？  
我疯了一般寻找他，一遍遍呼喊他的名字。  
磊磊，磊磊，张云雷，你在哪？  
“翔子。”  
我听到了他的呼唤，欣喜的回头。  
年少的张云雷被一个男人拥在怀里，冲我弯了弯唇。  
“你就是杨总的儿子，九郎？”  
画面定格破碎，我于凌晨两点十三分惊醒。救护车的红光透过窗帘，忽明忽暗，不过几秒又恢复了平静。  
我翻了个身，听见张云雷说：“做噩梦了？”  
我从鼻腔中发出一声“嗯”。  
“你这几天睡到都不好。”  
“医院住不习惯。”  
我轻车熟路的撒着谎。  
“我也睡不好。”  
我听见他说。  
“脚冷，你能来陪我吗？”  
我下床探进被里去摸他的脚，都是汗，却又冰又凉。我躺上他的病床，把他的脚放到自己的小腹上。这时我不想去想我爸，也不想去猜接下来会发生什么。只是自私的，想单独占有一会这个人。哪怕这是我的第二重梦境。  
等到张云雷尖利的犬齿咬着我的下唇的时候，才唯有痛感兢兢业业的提醒着我身处现实。  
谁的牙磕上了谁的唇，谁的舌蹭过谁的牙床，我没功夫分辨，去他娘的后妈。  
空气又黏又稠，耳朵里不知是谁的喘气声。我拿出仅存的理智对他说：“咱俩不能干那事儿，你身上还有伤。”  
张云雷已经暖起来的脚蹭着我的老二，双臂软刀子似的箍着我的颈。  
“那你就轻一点啊。”  
真心瓜子般大小的理智在我脑袋里炸成烟花，我什么也顾不上了。向老天爷发誓，就算现在刀架在脖子上，我也得等射了再咽气。

08.  
病号服宽松肥大，稀疏的纽扣一扯就开，我一边惊讶于这人平滑的肌肤，一边急切的吻他的胸膛与小腹。  
“我外套兜里有，润滑油，你去拿来。”  
张云雷伸手推我。  
我支楞着那根物件下床，摸到了那管油。  
这么瞧是早就谋划好的。  
“您就医还带着油呐。”  
“管的着吗你？”  
我不接他的话，笑着吻他的唇，手一路向下覆上他挺拔的阴茎，跟人一样周正。  
润滑油捂热了才敢往里头送，可惜了屋里没开灯，看不见张云雷的表情。  
“怎么来啊？”我问他。  
“就这么来吧，地太小折腾不开。”  
也是，医院的病床一个人睡不老实的都容易掉下去。  
我托着他那条伤腿的膝弯，又加了一根手指，三指在柔软的内壁里开拓探寻。  
直到他突然一个战栗，憋出一句“操”来才知道找对了地方。  
“没套别射里面。”张云雷叮嘱我。  
我胡乱答应着，一门心思的进到温柔乡。  
什么纲常伦理，阴阳调和，鸿儒白丁，尊卑礼教，在人类最原始的性欲面前全是放屁，再儒雅的人攥着鸡巴的时候也没法背段《春秋》。  
张云雷薅着我的头发要我慢点，病床吱吱呀呀的摇晃表示强烈的不满，走廊里送来了个急诊，家属的哭嚎感天动地。  
我覆上头上那只手，与他十指相扣，低头吻他的眉眼，侧耳倾听泄出于唇间的呻吟。  
张云雷没受伤的右腿环着我的腰用力，一出一进间平添了阻力，我索性把那条腿抗在肩上，直起腰来大开大合。  
“操，龟儿子你要整死我。”张云雷哆嗦着在我脸上落下不轻不重的一耳光，每个字后面都带着钩。  
“哪舍得。”我侧头吻他的伤腿，从腿弯吻到腿根。  
“哎，我是不是…你，你第一个男人？”张云雷问我，话说的磕磕绊绊，咽下涌到喉间的呻吟。  
是第一个吗？  
不是。第一个是谁，记不清了。岁数不大，朋友介绍的。长了一双和张云雷形似的桃花眼，嗓子挺亮，介于变声于未变声之间。  
我如实告诉他不是。然后卖力去顶他的前列腺，以避开这之后的追问。  
张云雷弓起身颤抖，摁着我的头索吻，我却数次偏头躲开，坏心眼的听他一声高过一声的喘息。里面又软又湿，软肉一层层的绞紧，仿佛每个细胞都有生命，不遗余力的挽留我的性器。  
张云雷突然伸手攥住孤单许久的小兄弟用力撸动，毫无章法。  
“我要射了。”他的声音在高潮前夕有些尖利。  
话音刚落，几股白浊就落在了他的小腹上。  
我抽身说“闭眼”，对着他的脸射了出来。几滴精液挂在他浓密的睫毛上，说不出的色情。  
我们相拥喘息，平复余温。张云雷突然窝进我怀里笑，笑得猖狂放肆。  
笑谁？我，我爸，还是他自己。  
我不知道，我也不想问。

09.  
张云雷出院回家后与父亲的争吵仍在继续，对话里反复出现“医院”“看病”等字眼。  
老头留在家里的时间越来越少，迅速收回在公司下发下去的权力，像一个二十出头的职场工作狂。  
张云雷的手机被装了定位，卧室里安了摄像头，俨然是非法拘禁的架势。直到我无意间发现了阿姨清理的垃圾袋里一盒全英文的药才大致猜出了父亲反常的原因。  
治疗勃起功能障碍的药物，不能抬头做人是对一个男性最大的侮辱。  
当天下午我和张云雷在我的卧室白日宣淫，我提起那盒药。  
“他已经吃完两盒了，不吃硬不起来，硬的起来也射不出来。他不行的时候就打我，往见不得人的地方打。”  
我低头吻他，吻他蝶翼般的睫毛，吻他象牙般洁白平滑的颈，吻他紧致的小腹，吻他秀气挺拔的阴茎。  
一种强烈的意愿伴随着高潮喷薄而出。  
我想老头死，最好是明天，最好是现在。

10.  
老话说，常在河边走，哪能不湿鞋。  
我握住张云雷手腕的时候想的是：还好，看见的人是我。  
父亲早几年前开始晚饭会喝一杯蔬菜汁，蔬菜汁苦涩，药片磨成粉兑进去尝不出异样。  
国内禁售的激素类药物，不知造就了多少泰国的人妖。  
我之前也想过，老头虽不算检点，也算惜命，何故不到五十便刀枪入库。现在一切都有了答案——长期服用雌性激素造成的男性功能丧失。加之父亲误以为是年龄问题所造成的ED而服用助勃药物，就如同吃巴豆就止泻药。二者相冲，势必伤及五脏六腑。  
父亲还在餐厅坐着，我不敢高声，将手中的手腕摁到流理台上，贴着他的耳廓说话。  
“为什么？”  
问了两遍，身旁的人只是沉默。  
餐厅里传来父亲的呼唤，我松开他泛白的手腕，拿了东西出去。回头，他在笑，像一只狡猾的狐偷走了猎手陷阱上的饵。

11.

很多年前我就问过母亲为什么要给父亲做小。

母亲当时在给我缝破损的袜子，执着针的手开始颤抖。

“很多时候，很多事都是身不由己的。有人系住了你的颈，你便只能顺着他的牵引行走，因为一旦踏错，后果是难以承受的。”母亲说。

“他们都说我是小妈生的。”我说。

那时我还年少，不知道痛苦是不能与他人分享的。

母亲的针就那样扎进了手心，拔出来的时候血流了满手。

有很长一段时间我都活在极端矛盾之中。

我一方面希望永远留在母亲身边，让她不那么孤独，让自己不那么无助；另一方面我又希望母亲死去，让自己不再活在阴影里。

时隔多年，我在张云雷的口中听到了相似的句子。

“我们就像是他的仓库，十二个贫困学生，有男有女，哪个没陪他睡过。我光是爬出那个仓库就用尽了力气与心思。我剔骨剥皮，把自己放在纯情柔软的模子里烘焙成型，做成他喜欢的样子。但这远远不够。”

他的腿勾着我的腰，热切的吻我，口中喃喃道：“远远不够，远远不够，他赐我的，我要一点一点还回去。”

我把他稍长的刘海拨至一边，露出他潋滟的眸。我问他知不知道潘金莲。

张云雷两只手拧着我的耳朵，“小眼八叉的，你也配当西门庆。”

“我不是西门庆。”我说，掐着他的腿根冲刺。

我不做西门庆，任爱人遭人欺辱杀害，哪算个男人。

12.

杨九霄再一次获得了减刑，明年八月就能出狱。父亲的钱没白拿，前前后后近千万，把杨九霄的服刑期由十二年减至六年。

得到消息的当晚父亲很高兴，破天荒的放弃了蔬菜汁，开了几瓶好酒。近一个星期来他开始频繁的上厕所，想来是肾功能已经出现了问题。

桌上，我与父亲碰杯，父慈子孝。

桌下，张云雷的脚尖蹭着我的膝盖，如胶似漆。

当晚老头第八次去厕所，不慎跌进了放好水的浴缸里，再也没有回来。

作为他的子女，我拒绝了尸检，第二天就为父亲举办了葬礼。

商圈来了不少有头有脸的人物，礼金数额大到只能拿支票装进纸包。

有认识张云雷的，同他握手道节哀。张云雷艰难的扯动嘴角，眼睛里布满血丝，眼下是一片乌青。这惊为天人的演技。

张云雷在葬礼现场穿的是一袭黑色长衫，配上憔悴的神情，平添风情。男要俏，一身皂，老辈人的话不会出错。

又是八竿子打不着的亲戚，张云雷鞠躬还礼的时候踉跄了一下，我忙伸手去搀。

“您啊，还差点东西。”我扶住他时说。

张云雷挑眉看我，哪还有半点凄楚的神情。

“一朵白花，”我说，“戴在耳鬓，好看极了。”

他偷笑，指甲刮过我的手心，“回去带给你看。”

当晚我们在我爸崭新的遗像前做爱，幸福感如同海浪层层上涌，欲望填满了每个毛孔。我们说脏话，说情话，说上帝听了也会后悔造亚当的话。

第四次高潮后我拥着他精瘦的腰，把脸埋进他的肩窝。

“结束了吗？”我问。

“结束了。”张云雷的手指揉着我的头顶，像摸一只小狗。

怎么会结束呢？狡兔死，走狗烹，飞鸟尽，良弓藏。他恨的是杨家人，他要杨家人死，我又如何不是其中一员？

我轻吻他的耳廓，月光铺在我们的身上，张云雷耳鬓的白菊花就是天幕上最光洁的星。

如果末日还没来，那就先做个好梦。

13.

正月里阴天渭水寒

出了水的河蚌儿晒在了沙滩 

半悬空落下鱼鹰子 

紧翅收翎往下扦 

那鹰扦蚌肉疼难忍 

蚌夹鹰嘴两翅扇 

…

台上的少年不过十一二岁，嗓子脆生生的。却俨然是副角儿的样子了。张云雷的眼睛没离开台上的少年，凑近了我问：“如何？”

“很像。”我说，十年前我身边的这个人最爱太平歌词，如今却是不曾听他开过嗓了。

“要是哪天我死了，他就是我。”

我捏住他的脸颊，沉声道：“不许胡说。”

非拉着他的手拍了木头算了事。

“他比我次一点，”张云雷贴着我的唇说话，半似真心半似玩笑，“他没有杨淏翔。”

我忽略后座大哥的干咳，低声骂了句“操”，拉着张云雷离场。

我和张云雷都不喜欢在车里做。再宽敞的车要容纳两具交叠的一米八零以上身高的肉体还是有些逼仄。

张云雷两膝分开骑在我的身上，又软又湿的内壁包裹着我的老二。车内闷热，有汗从耳后流至脖颈顺着他光落平滑的脊柱流下，没入交合的地方。做的忘情了，他的头顶常撞到车顶。

“操他妈的，”张云雷砸了下车顶，“老子想把天窗打开。”

说着张云雷真去够遥控器，我忙提劲收腹转腰把人控制在身下。

“就应该买辆货车，后头铺上被子。车开到哪咱俩就睡到哪。”

张云雷说，叼着我颈侧的一小块皮肉噬咬，像小猫儿磨牙。

“我明儿就去提一辆。”我顺着他的话开玩笑，把精液射到他的小腹上，与他的混在一起，难舍难分。

14.

老头子丧事办完后我和张云雷搬离了杨宅，在西郊买了个小复式。杨宅没打算卖，只是空了起来。

眼瞧着快过年了，张云雷买了不少年货回来。窗户上贴了剪纸，门前挂起了灯笼。他甚至还有在客厅挂财神爷的想法，被我强制打消。

“你就是我的招财猫，用不着财神爷了。”

张云雷担得起这句夸奖。没有他，我爸的公司怎么能这样轻而易举又稀里糊涂地落到我手里。

按照老一辈人的习俗，年前得给故去的亲人扫墓，或烧些纸钱表个心意。

我把一捆天地银行的亿元大钞分成两份，打算一份给我妈烧过去，一份给我爸和他正妻烧过去，再没感情也是一辈子夫妻。我了解我妈，活着的时候争不过冯雯芋，死了更是没什么希望。

夜晚只有些许微风，我站在十字路口旁抽了几口烟，拿烟把纸钱点燃。不过几秒，巴掌大的火焰突然在一瞬间熄灭。我拿了叠新钱去点，火焰燃起，几秒钟后再度熄灭。

倒是团结。

我一脚踢翻了火盆，有热滚滚的液体流出眼眶。身后传来脚步声，张云雷抱住我，安抚性的手从头顶摸到后颈。

“回家了，翔子，回家了，不烧了。”

“真有那本事，就来收我的命。”我狠攥着张云雷的小手臂，他的手骨硌着我的手心。

“让他来，”张云雷笑着吻我唇间的泪，“撒旦如果来，我们就玩三人行。”

15.

杨九霄下个月就要出狱了。

张云雷说这句话的时候我刚戴上套。

“这个时候提他，不怕你老公软了伺候不了你。”

我这样说，腿间的玩意儿却并不觉得扫兴，神采奕奕的进入张云雷的身体。

“他是最后一个。”张云雷说。

“他留不得。”张云雷又说。

我把他翻过去，这个姿势进的更深。

张云雷闷哼一声，笑骂：“公狗似的。”

我低头咬他的肩膀。

“公狗操小母狗呢。”

这话使他更加兴奋，挺拔的阴茎紧贴着小腹。

要射的时候张云雷反手摸我的膝弯，指甲深陷入我的皮肉里。

“让我看着你，翔子。”

我把他转过来，内射在他体内。

“杨九霄的事儿，我去办。”我低头吻他涣散的眸。但愿杨九霄是最后一个，但愿。

16.

国庆假日期间，我奔赴他市，探望在那里的杨九霄。他瘦的脱了像，两颊深深地凹陷下去。

“杨九郎，你把我杨家怎么了？”听筒的质量不好，他沙哑的话钻在杂音中，平添几分凄厉。

“哥这是什么话？我不也是杨家人吗？”

“你也配？”

“也许不配吧，”我笑，“但都到我手里了，不配也得凑合了。前阵子我代表公司应邀参加了博鳌亚洲论坛，也算没给咱爸丢脸。”

“我爸不在了吗？轮得着你越俎代庖。”

我停顿了一下，保证接下来的每个字都能越过杂音清楚地进入杨九霄的耳朵。

“你爸…的确不在了啊。杨九霄，你还没想明白自己为什么由六年改判成三十二年吗？”

狱警的电棍终于使他安静下来，我鞠躬致谢，表情痛苦凝重。

这场探监的最后一句话是：杨九霄，别出狱，外面才是黄泉路。

回到本市时是下午三点，时间还够。我打电话给司机让他来帮我把车开回家。

一套手续办下来的时候过了五点。张云雷发消息问我今晚回不回去吃。我说：“等我，就回”。

回去的时候张云雷趴在窗边，惊愕地望着我。我不管他，径直把车开到后院的草坪上。

张云雷追到后院，嘴里喊着：“谁让你来的，是不是走错了？”

看到从车上下来的我他怔在原地，片刻后冲过来跳进我的怀里。

“杨淏翔，你太牛逼了。”他两手拧着我的耳朵，眼睛里有星星。

“你的被子呢？”我问。

他欢天喜地的跑回去拿。

我提回来了一辆货车，一辆不会磕到头的车。

17.

漆黑的车厢内我的感官被放大，他的每一次起伏，每一次咬唇，每一次战栗，都是我冲锋的号角。

有时我的眼前也会闪过一些影像，年少的张云雷年轻的母亲，阴戾的冯雯芋，精明的父亲，带着光环的杨九霄，却最终被眼前人的容貌所代替。

“如果我不爱你了…”

“如果你不爱我了，我就把你锁起来，让谁也找不到你。你只能为我的笑而笑，为我的悲而悲，你的身体和灵魂有且只有一个主人，他叫张云雷。”

“张云雷，我不爱你了。”

“我爱你，杨淏翔。这是命，咱俩的命。”

命中注定，我与张云雷是表盘上的时针与分针。不知疲倦的互相追赶，互相渴望。片刻重逢时的温存永远因无名恐惧而蒙上阴影。

时间永远不够，永远不够。

——完

注：本文最后一句话摘自《断背山》


End file.
